


May Happiness be upon

by Mizumori Fumaira (mizu_fumaira)



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: F/M, Female Avery, GraVery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_fumaira/pseuds/Mizumori%20Fumaira
Summary: [Post Graves Ending] Like Dracula, she was also 19 years old. When it was really an old age for a cat, she was barely an adult. Should Graves consider her again?





	

**May Happiness be upon**

**Hustle Cat (c) Date Nighto**

 

"... so the truth is it was just a simple hex. Good thing is it taught you some restrain, isn’t it?" Graves just made a smile to Landry who looked at him in large eyes—a little bit of his mind just want to snap him because he didn't tell him the truth since the beginning, but he chose to let it slide.

"Besides, as an adept, you have to learn some self-control," Reese added in his grand tone, hands folded on his chest. "And so..."

"I...I think we should move Avery to somewhere more comfortable," Hayes mumbled quietly, but enough to cut Reese off. Graves quickly looked at his right side, where the certain gray-haired girl literally slammed her face to the table, her hand folded in front of her head.

"Hey, hey, Mason! Could you tilt her head so I could get some picture?" Finley asked eagerly to Mason who sat on Avery' another side, her phone had been ready on her hand, her eyes glittered bemusedly.

"Hm. Sure s'tired," ignoring Finley request, Mason tried to wake her up but she just mumbled something unintelligible.

"Alright, we've had a long night, so I assume all of you deserve a day off," Graves clasped his hand, "perhaps we should make another plan for another long talk?"

"Oh, we SHOULD!" Finley responded eagerly, "How about this weekend? You know, throwing an all-nighter and talk about magics and such!"

"Sounds good to me," Landry nodded, followed silently by Mason.

"Guess you guys should prepare for a drill. You got lot of thing to catch up, y'know?" Reese said with a regal smile.

"Yeah... it sounds fun," Hayes gave a small smile, but his blue eyes behind the glasses shimmered with anticipation and eagerness.

So the rest of Cat's Paws crews excitedly discussed what they should prepare as they walked toward the entrance to go back home their respective homes after cleaned the café from their messy celebration. Reese was asking Graves if he should stay, but the black haired man just thanked his favor.

"You sure don't want me to move her upstairs?" Mason asked Graves before followed her other coworkers to the entrance. Graves just shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but worry not, I think my knack could handle this," he smiled soothingly, made Mason just nodded and walked towards the door, followed the others. Locking the door, Graves turned around to see that Avery still slept on the table, now he could see a glimpse of her face—which covered by some strands of her hair, since Finley was insisted to take her another sleeping picture.

Her sleeping face was so cute and serene. He just didn't have a heart to wake her up.

Maybe he'd give a thought to ask Finley for her another sleeping picture.

He smiled to himself, then draw an imaginary simple hex with his finger to his chest and both of his hand. He didn't know how much she weigh, but it was better for him to increase his physical strength to prevent unnecessary accident.

He was a little surprised when he lifted her body, carried her bridal-style. He swore that even without his knack he could easily move her without much effort. She was as light as feather, for someone her age and tall. It made him wondering what kind of life she had before she worked for him.

"Mmmhh..." she grumbled as he walked slowly toward the stairs, held her tightly. He unconsciously let out a small chuckle. It must be a really long night for Avery, physically and mentally. She almost became a rust herself, if he didn’t wake up earlier than he had.

Thinking there could be another fate befallen upon her because of him made him held her tighter as he climbed up the stairs.

Graves never thought it would be ended like this: him was freed from the curse, and blessed by loyal employees—which would become his apprentices sooner.  And there was also one girl who really cared about him more than he cared about himself.

Avery Grey was a unique girl from the start. The fact she could find the vacancy on his café was just a little example. Her amethyst eyes was mesmerizing him from the second he saw her eyes. It was those eyes that made him think he could trust her fully—she had a clear and innocent yet a strong eyes like a child, even he had planned to give his everything to her in case there would be something happened to him. She answered all his question in interesting way—he couldn’t forget when she straightly talked in Japanese when he asked about any other language which she knew. But much for his surprise, behind her rather-fragile figure and her messy appearance, there was hidden a will that as strong as iron. That will was also the one who helped him until this far. Until he could held her like that.

_“Oh, I’m only nineteen.”_

Nineteen. Dracula was also nineteen, but when a nineteen years old cat was literally an old cat, nineteen years old human was considered as barely-adult. Sure with her short-tempered and reckless attitude were only few examples for her immature-ness, but she somehow could make herself seemed mature when she decided something and went through to achieve it. She was sharp and observant. She had never cried in front of him, no matter how bad situation was, even he could see her eyes glimmered with tears. She also never betrayed his trust, and unexpectedly a dependable girl who hadn’t failed to make him relieved.

Those were also the reasons of why he was attracted toward her, why he fancied her—probably more than that.

He finally arrived on his apartment, walked to his room with no hesitation. She deserved a good sleep after all. Murmuring a simple chant, his bedroom door slowly opened. He gently placed Avery on his bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with the blanket. He gently brushed off some strands of her hair from her face, as he smiled gently to her.

It would be hard, he knew. Their relationship would definitely be frowned upon, he most likely should meet her parents—who he bet were only 4 or 5 years older than him, if she decided to live with him. But first thing first, one thing he should make sure of when she opened her eyes tomorrow was her feeling toward him. Would she risk be sneered upon just only for being with him?

He wouldn’t know, yet. He didn’t know what future would brought for them. The only matter now was she was there, sleeping soundly on his bed, with a cute and serene face that he’d never got enough of.

Whatever choice that she’d make, he promised himself to protect her smile.

“ _Poate fi fericirea peste voi_ ,” he mumbled in his deep, soft voice.

With a chaste kiss on her lips, he bid her good night.

* * *

**Avery' POV**

 

I woke up a bit startled. I didn’t remember I had changed the color of my apartment ceiling to blackish-grey—or greyish-black I wasn’t very sure. But when I tried to get my body up I just fully realized that I wasn’t in my own bedroom at my aunt’s apartment, since it was so nice and tidy with pale gray wallpaper and pale orange carpet beneath.

Looking at cat-shaped metal decoration on the black table across the bed, I finally realized whose room it was.

I quickly made my way to the door, opened it. I could see Mochi and Dracula still curled up in the cat castle. And on the sofa was him, slept soundly. I quietly walked toward him, wanted to see him on his vulnerable mode. His face was as handsome as ever, with his hair a bit messed up. When I looked closer I could see his eyelashes was beautifully long. Beneath the eyelids were eyes who were so fierce—blue like a layer of thin ice and orange like a burning fire. And his lips…

…it was tasted as rich as a coffee, but there was some sweetness lingered after we kissed—I didn’t know, maybe wine? Recalling that event made my heartbeat increased and before I did something stupid again I pulled myself and went to the kitchen. I hoped a cup coffee could clear my dirty mind.

The coffeemaker on the kitchen was there, reflecting some light as if responding my stare. I didn’t want to go downstairs even I thought everybody DID know I had _something_ with Graves.

So I started to tinker it. It was the same model with the coffeemaker on the second floor—which Hayes usually used and he had taught me a little how to use it. I successfully nailed it, two cups of coffee which one of them I left it black—shoot, I didn’t know Graves’ preferences. I walked slowly to the little couch not far from the sofa, sit on it after placed the two cups on the table. When I looked at his face, I felt my stomach tied in knot. His face wasn’t like before—the serene was replaced by agony. His pale face became paler, losing its color. Without thinking over, I quickly rushed to his side, shook his body. I didn’t exactly know if it was the right move but if I was in a nightmare, I’d rather someone wake me up.

“Hey, hey Graves, wake up!” I said, brought my face closer. He just mumbled something incoherently, but I kept calling his name and shook his body until him finally shot his eyes open. Our eyes met just for a millisecond before he sat and pulled me to his embrace. It was so tight, it could really kill me by increasing my heartbeat and suffocating me. He buried his face on top of my head, I could feel his unsteady breath. But when I realized his body was trembling so slightly, I stroked his back with my hand.

“Shh… it’s okay, Graves. I’m here, I’m here.” Okay, maybe I just treated him like a child, but who cared? I needed to calm him down. I said that over and over, gently kept stroking his back until he finally released me from his embrace. I could see his eyes was red—maybe because his lack of sleep, and the agony was still there. I managed a soothing smile to him.

“Want some water?” I asked. Coffee probably wasn’t a good idea for someone who just woke up from a bad dream. Tea was much better but I didn’t know where he stored his tea leaves.

“Yes, please…” he replied, his voice was a little hoarse. I quickly went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. I silently gave it to him, I could see his hand was still trembling softly. I took a seat beside him, reached for my cup of coffee and took a little sip before I put it back to the table. Graves drank his water slowly before put the empty glass on the table.

“Should I get—”

“Look, Avery, we should talk,” he began, his eyes on me. I just looked back at him in surprise.

“About the dream? I don’t think—”

“It was not about the dream, I’m afraid. It’s about us…” he trailed off. Silence took over before I managed to find my voice.

“What do you mean, about us?”

“I shouldn’t have… done that before. We shouldn’t have…”

I felt something cracked inside me. I thought it was mutual—I could swear that he was kissed me back last night, ever so softly. I couldn’t find my voice again and it seemed making him given a chance to continue. This time, he couldn’t manage to see me right on my eyes.

“You’re young, Avery. You still have the wide world before you. But not _this_ world, not _my world_. It’s full of dreary and deathly things. I just couldn’t—”

Having myself enough for his stupid reason, I pulled his stupid collar and kissed his stupid mouth to shut his stupid self. He tried to resist it, but I didn’t give up. It wasn’t that long before he pushed me only to kiss me back so deep and passionately.  He didn’t have to say it, I just knew that he also felt the same way I felt to him.

I finally gave a little push to him when I felt I was going to die because lacking some air and dangerous irregular heartbeat. After some moments, I finally looked straight at his mismatched eyes, tried myself to focus to either of them.

“Look, Graves, I know you’re much older than me, but I don’t care. Sure, we’ll have some bothersome things onward, but I think we can go through it together. And if you really that worried about me, why don’t you start looking after me and protect me? Or is it too hard for you, oh Lord Ashenfall Ravensworth?”

I knew it wouldn’t be as simple as I’d said, but I really meant it. As long as Graves was here, beside me, I could go through all the things.

I smiled in relief when Graves gave me a sincere little chuckle, after stared me in surprise. He then sighed, and placed his head on my shoulder.

“It was really bad. I saw you were dying but I couldn’t do anything. Having a dream like that… make me realize that I really love you, Avery. I want to drag you to my world, but at the same time I feel reluctant to do so…”

I didn’t know… it was really complex for him. To be with a newbie witches like me, like us.  It must took him a great responsibility. We would always be in danger, with just only him that we could count on.

“Well, I can learn to protect you, my friends, and definitely myself. You said it yourself that I’m a fast learner, aren’t I?”

"Yes. Yes you are."

I could felt his breath on my nape as he chuckled lightly. I just wished that I wouldn’t end up dying because his stupid act made me arrhythmia. Ignoring my heartbeat which kept increasing from time to time, I stroke his head and wished something in my heart.

”幸せが僕達にしてもよいです”

**Author's Note:**

> Poate fi fericirea peste vo : may happiness be upon you  
> 幸せが私達にしてもよいです : may happiness be upon us
> 
> Greetings! I'm Mizumori Fumaira--just call me Fumaira or Fuma for short! It's my first fanfic here in AO3 so please bear with me! I was carving for more GraVery so I couldn't sleep till I make this one. It has been a while since I write some thing in English... While this fic may full of imperfection (OOCness, unfit words, etc.) I hope it could be enjoyed by others ^ ^
> 
> p.s. I didn't master Rumanian language or Japanese, so those words was from GoogleTranslate. If you know the right one, please let me know!
> 
> -regards, Fumaira


End file.
